A Prolouge To Muppets 2011
by outerelf
Summary: We know how the Muppets got back together- but how did they split? What did Kermit not say? What about his nephew?
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Kermit was moping again. The small frog stared sadly at the bedroom door as he stood before it, a small wooden box clutched in his flippers. Ever since Jim Henson had died, Uncle Kermit had become more and more depressed.

The members of Muppet Theater had departed in droves, leaving the depressed frog as they sought for the now missing spark. That only served to depress Kermit further- it had been literally the last straw when Miss Piggy had reluctantly left.

Kermit retreated into his room in this now empty mansion, once filled with laughter, and hadn't come out since. Robin sadly shook his head as he walked to the staircase. On the middle step he sat.

The wooden box rested heavy in his hands- it was a prop from Mister Henning's room that the magician had given to the small frog. He opened it- soft music drifted out, and Robin smiled sadly at this solemn music.

_Leave me some magic  
>To get me through the day<br>Wonders that cast a spell  
>I can't disobey<br>If it's all an illusion  
>I'm filled with confusion<br>So leave me some magic,  
>Don't take the magic away<em>

Robin glanced up to Kermit's room, dark and quiet, no magic left to make it sparkle and shine.

_Leave me some magic  
>As much as you can spare<br>And if people laugh at me  
>I guess I don't care<br>To believe sets me free more  
>Isn't that what I'm here for<br>So leave me some magic  
>Don't take the magic away<br>Please don't the magic away._

The notes drifted on the empty stairwell. Robin shut the lid, head dipping to drawn-up, huddled knees. "I miss you Uncle Kermit. I miss you so much. I wish you'd come back to me."

Ding-dong!

The merry bell, slightly cracked, was a sharp contrast to the solemn quietness that held this house. Robin stood, and puzzled, trotted to the front door. Was it solicitors? More well-wishers? Maybe even a member of the Muppet Theater, come back again?

Ding-dong!

Robin stood on tiptoes to undo the lock, half-remembering a time when the lock had never been shut, when swarms of people regularly walked in and out of the home laughing. Now this house had shut its doors, and turned the lock.

The large doors opened to two frogs, one male, and one female. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" The small frogs feet were paralyzed to the floor- he hadn't expected his parents to be here.

"We came here to bring you back home dear."

"B-But- Uncle Kermit-"

Mom knelt down next to Robin, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "Robin dear, Uncle Kermit has just lost someone important in his life- he doesn't want to be bothered."

"I'm not bothering anybody! Besides, uncle Kermit will get lonely without me."

His dad started slightly at that statement- Robin, wound up in his argument, didn't notice until he asked, "You're the only other frog in this house other then Kermit?"

"I- well, right now yes-" Robin's voice trialed off as he recognized that particular frown on his fathers face. Mom swept him into her arms.

"You must have been lonely as well. Come my dear son, let's get you back to the swamp, okay?"

"But I don't wanna! I want to stay here with Kermit!" The child struggled in his mothers arms, shaking his head furiously. "You've let me stay here before!"

"We let you stay here because we knew Kermit could take care of you. But like this? Kermit can't take care of himself, how can we expect him to take care of a child?" The soothing tone had no effect on the struggling child.

"I can take care of myself mom!"

Dad easily detached the thrashing child, and lifted little Robin to eye level, "Listen to me son. We're going home to the swamp. This is no place for any frog to stay alone. We only let you stay here because you wanted too, and Kermit could take care of you. I don't see any sign of life in this mansion."

"It'll change! All Uncle Kermit needs is a push!"

"Honey, it's already been several months." Mom pulled Robin into her arms, sending a reproving look to her husband. "Uncle Kermit needs some time alone."

"If-If- _when_ he does start up the theater again, can I come back?" The lost, forlorn voice tugged her heart in two.

"Yes. Of course you can. Once Kermit gets his spunk back, you can come and stay with him again." She ran a flipper over his head, as if petting the resistance out of him. "So how about you gather all of your things, and we'll take you back to the swamp."

"…Okay ma. Can I just write a goodbye letter first?"

"Yes dear, go right ahead."

Robin hopped off slowly, as husband and wife had a soft, heated argument in the foyer. "What do you mean you'll let him come back? We've barely seen him for several years because he's stayed here! And what kind of proper frog gets depressed over a _human_?"

"Dear! Kermit has been very nice to let Robin stay here- besides, you know Robin isn't like most of the other frogs back home. He has dreams; he hears the same call Kermit did."

Robin ignored both his parents to pull a piece of paper and pencil close to him. For a moment he simply sat there, staring at the paper, wondering what to write. What could he possibly say that would bring his uncle out of his depression?

Nothing. He could write nothing. So he wouldn't write something that would bring his uncle out of depression. Kermit would have to do it on his own.

_Dear Uncle Kermit,_  
><em>I hope this letter finds you well. Mom and Dad have come to pick me up, because you aren't around anymore. At least, not in mind you aren't. So I'm leaving.<em>  
><em>But- I promise you Uncle Kermit, you ever decide to start up the theater again, you ever decide to go back to the frog we all loved before Jim Henson died, if you ever get back that magic that made people love you, then call me and I'll come. Everyone will come back if you ask. <em>  
><em>I love you and miss you Uncle Kermit.<em>  
><em>Your Nephew,<em>  
><em>Robin<em>

The letter had misspellings and letters backwards galore. It wasn't grammatically correct. It wasn't cute, and there were smudges along the sides.

But it was a heartfelt letter, and Robin carefully placed it on top of the many letters addressed to Jim Henson, all mourning the loss of a man he had never truly known. On the table, he left behind the little magic box Henning had given him. Uncle Kermit needed magic in his life.

Mother was waiting, along with Dad looking impatient as he held up a small backpack- all of the knickknacks from the theater were carefully stored inside, memories thick and choking.

Mom took him by the hand, led him away. As they left, Robin cast one last look behind.

All of the windows were dark and closed, the shutters drawn. The vibrant character it once held was gone now, replaced by formal silence and sad goodbyes.

He waved one last forlorn goodbye, not seeing the frog that leaned against one of the windows, wordlessly staring out. He settled into the rental car, staring out of the widow as the house began to recede out of view.

Small frog eyes closed in pain, as he leaned against the window, singing to the car.

_Did you forget_  
><em>That I was even alive<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Everything we ever had<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>About me<em>

A lone bear walking the streets far away looked up into the pouring sky. He wanted to go home. He was tired, starving, and ready to throw it all in. But- Kermit wasn't the same. He looked up at the rainy sky, softly singing.

_Did you regret_  
><em>Ever standing by my side<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>The jokes that we shared<em>  
><em>Now I'm left to forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our friendship is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

A dog sat in a restaurant- the same restaurant that he and Kermit had met in so many years ago. When the dreams were strong, when they had been willing to work for that dream and never gave up. A paw ran across old ivories, as he played a song that he knew far too well.

_So now I guess_  
><em>This is where we have to stand<em>  
><em>Did you regret<em>  
><em>Ever singing with me?<em>  
><em>Never again<em>  
><em>Please don't forget<em>  
><em>Don't forget<em>

A pig in the crowd, attracted by the dog playing the piano stepped forward. Eyes met in tacit acknowledgement- she had come out here as a remembrance, and found, while maybe not the one she was hoping for, a friend nonetheless. She pulled herself up next to his piano to sing out the verse to the song.

_We had it all_  
><em>We were just about to fall<em>  
><em>Even more in love<em>  
><em>Than we were before<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

A weird, blue whatever stared out across the vastness of the desert. Beside him, a chicken clucked and cooed. He smiled sadly at her- his dreams of becoming a world-renowned artist had crashed and burned, leaving behind only pictures and memories. So, back to plumbing he would go- and Camilla would faithfully follow. His head tilted back as he sang a last farewell to the Theater.

_And at last_  
><em>All the pictures have been burned<em>  
><em>And all the past<em>  
><em>Is just a lesson that we've learned<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>I won't forget us<em>

Hundreds of Muppets, scattered across the country, each trying to fit into a new life. Some better, some worse, each saying a final goodbye in their hearts. A goodbye to a life they had absolutely adored and loved.

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>Our friendship is like a song<em>  
><em>But you won't sing along<em>  
><em>You've forgotten<em>  
><em>About us<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Kermit's Ma sat back on her lily pad as the car rolled by, unnoticed by many of the frogs lazing about in the swampy mud, enjoying the warm sun light. She strummed softly at the small guitar on her lap, listening to the plinking tune.

Her eyes however were cold. It looked like her stupid son really had gone through with what he had threatened. She could remember the phone conversation like it was yesterday.

_"Hello Ma."_

_"Well, if it isn't Kermit! What can I do for you? It's been awhile since I've heard from you! How's Robin? And the Muppet Theaters?"_

_"I-It's been disbanded mom." Kermit voice, low and heavy spoke. "Everyone left. I don't know **why**__, but they left."_

_She leaned against the wall, frowning thoughtfully. He wasn't joking about everyone having left- there weren't any explosions in the background, entwining with the music that seemed to perpetually play in an odd dance._

_Instead it was as quiet as a tomb, and just as ominous. Her sons voice was dark and dry, missing its customary spark that set him apart from the others. "I see. Why?"_

_"Jim Henson died. He- I-" Kermit's voice faltered._

_She smiled sympathetically. Humans had a tendency to grow old, where most Muppets simply retired from the screen and went home. "Humans do that Kermit."_

_"But- not so **soon**__." Her sons voice was pleading, and at the same time lost. Already she was beginning to see the reason why perhaps everyone had left. She wished she could see him, but in her mind she was already building a picture of what he looked like._

_Pale green skin, worn into an awful state; deep black bags underneath eyes; even his tongue would probably no longer be able to go far enough to catch a fly. Her heart seized in sympathy for her son, at the same time as she had a creeping suspicion about what Kermit had called her for._

_"Ma- do you think you could contact my sister and suggest to her about getting Robin?"_

_There were many words that rose to her tongue- most of them were synonyms of fool. There was idiot, moron, stupid, brainless, and a variety of words that were not appropriate for the situation._

_Why would her son send away the last of his connection to the outer world? Why would he send away the last piece of his heart that was unbroken? "Are you certain? Robin loves staying with you."_

_"He loves Muppet Theater. And that's closed now. Clifford- he still does his own channel, but most of the time it's humans now. Muppets- Muppets seem to be getting rarer these days."_

_Kermit, in the usual display of modesty, obviously didn't recognize his own impact on the world. Once again acidic comments rose to her lips- if frogs had lips that is. They didn't rise to the forefront, and she was thankful. She normally wasn't this mad, but her dim-witted son seemed determined to press her buttons._

_"They are. But I think you're underestimating Robin's attachment to you."_

_"There's nothing left here for him Ma. Frog Scouts has been disbanded, Muppet Theaters closed- there's nothing left for him."_

_Except for one little thing. Kermit himself- Robin's beloved Uncle. Of course, from the sounds of it, even he had left. "I'll hint to your sister."_

_A confused noise came from the other side of the line. She sighed, feeling as if the world was on her shoulders. "If you change your mind, you can ask that he stay with you a little longer; your sister can't really refuse you."_

_Kermit didn't reply as the tone of a phone-call disconnected beeped in a single ear. A deep sigh echoed and rolled through her body, from the tips of her flippers to the top of her head._

The sound of car doors popping open was drowned out in the wild welcomes and flurry of cheers for the two parents and their child. Robin shyly hid behind his parents as relatives he barely knew poured forward to say hello.

No one looked into the young frogs eyes; if they had they would've been surprised by the depth of the sorrow in them. Ma Frog climbed to her feet as she shooed her children away, going straight for the grandson. "The lot of you can have him after I'd done with him! Away with you now!" With an imperious flap of her hands, frogs scattered left and right.

At last it was just the two of them alone. Robin's eyes remained stubbornly fixated on the lily pads beneath his feet- she didn't attempt to beat around the cattails. "You're depressed."

"Uncle Kermit left." For one horrified moment she thought that Kermit had abandoned his nephew and vanished. But Robin's eyes were distant as he continued, "His body is there, but his mind isn't. It hasn't been there since Mister Henson died. He left a long time ago Grandma."

The measured words held wisdom beyond his young years. For a moment, she felt sorry for her son, alone in his house. He had sent away the last of the magic that could've brought him back. She sat him down as Robin's shoulders heaved. "There, there. He'll come back one day."

Robin sobbed into her lap, as she patted his back. What could she do? Tell Robin that everything was going to be okay? It was a lie, of that she was certain. The sobs slowly gave way to sniffles, until at last he looked up. "Grandma, do you know the theme song to Muppet Theater?"

"Yes. I can teach you-"

"NO! Uncle Kermit promised that he'd teach me how to play the banjo. I'll wait until he teaches me." Determinedly he scrubbed at his eyes. "It's just- Muppet Theater never got a chance to close. Uncle Kermit got news in the middle of the theater, and rushed out. We haven't done a show since. So…"

He trailed off, face drawn, before continuing softly, "I'd like to close it properly."

She didn't have words; she simply played the music.

_It's time to end the program_  
><em>We're glad to of made a friend.<em>

She thought for sure that Robin would end there- instead he pushed on, surprising her with the beacon of hope.

_We hope to see you shortly,_  
><em>We hope to see you shortly!<em>  
><em>We hope to see you shortly<em>  
><em>On the most sensational-<em>  
><em>Inspirational-<em>  
><em>Muppetational-<em>  
><em>This is what we call the Muppet SHOOOOOWWW!<em>

The music ended, the sun finally finished setting, and Robin softly said, "And I'm not going to sing another word until I'm on that stage, right where I belong. With Uncle Kermit, and Miss Piggy, and Fozzie, and Gonzo and all the rest of Muppet Theaters. Then I'm gonna sing."

* * *

><p>Time passed. Years came and went, without a sign of a letter or any information at all. Robin remained a slight outcast from other members of Frog Society, struggling to adjust to a swamp life.<p>

When it came time for festivals, he would sit on the sidelines, watching the festivities with a wistful look on his face, refusing to come jump inside. At last, his grandmother, desperate to find some way of getting him to join in on the festivities, sat down next to him with a banjo.

Softly she plucked at it, a quiet melody, one that Kermit had enjoyed as a child. Judging from the way Robin swayed to the music, he too enjoyed this tune. "Uncle Kermit used to play that for me- when I was sick."

She nodded, letting the tune do the talking for her. A few of the other frogs crept closer, ears bending to the soft music. Robin, unnoticing continued softly, "He always promised to teach me the banjo, but he was always too busy. He promised to teach me how to ride a bicycle, but then he never got around to it- Beauregard showed me how instead."

A long moment of silence hung over them, until Robin continued, softly, tenderly, with emotions he hadn't shown yet to his real parents. "But I can remember, how every morning he'd be up early, humming away. Sometimes he and Rowlf would play a duet, and sometimes he'd be chatting with Fozzie- but the times I liked best of all was when he was with Miss Piggy. Because then they'd sit there and they'd really be in love, you know?"

She _didn't_ know. She heard a few blurbs from him about a pig, but not many. "And he'd always get really flustered around her as well. It was cute! I… I always wanted to one day call her Aunt Piggy. Instead of just Miss Piggy. I told her that when she left, but I don't think she heard me."

Abruptly he stood, shoulders stiff, unpleasant memories brought to the forefront. "I'm gonna hunt down some fireflies Grandma."

He hopped away without looking back.

* * *

><p>At least several more festivals went by before she could even get him to sit down next to her; every time he saw her he hopped the other way in a childish gesture of confusion. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was a child.<p>

But child he was, and as she stood outside of her daughter's lily pad, pretending not to listen in as her daughter and her grandson battle it out, it became increasingly clear.

"But Mom! I don't _want _to learn how to play the banjo! Uncle Kermit promised he'd teach me."

Thunk! Banjo strings twanged harshly against wood. "Uncle Kermit **is not** _here_!"

"That doesn't mean anything! He'll come back one day!"

"And who said you'll be allowed to go back? I allowed you to go to your Uncle Kermit's in the first place. Don't forget you are still my child-"

"Some parents you turned out to be! You just shoved me off onto Uncle Kermit when you couldn't handle me anymore!" All noise in the swamp seemed to die at the loud proclamation made in self-righteous indignation. "You weren't there for any of my birthdays! I even asked if I should come home for my birthday because I wanted to be with you guys, and you never replied. You didn't teach me how to ride a bike, or how to eat properly; you didn't teach me anything! Uncle Kermit did all of that!"

"You- how- How dare you, you ungrateful little brat-"

"Ungrateful! I've been trying to adjust to life in the swamp! You haven't been helping! You keep trying to baby me, and not let me do anything I want!" Robin sounded perilously close to tears. "I miss my old home! I want to go back, but I can't. I'm stuck here!"

Grandma winced at the choice of words. Robin knew what he was saying, but sheer built up misery kept him from checking his words. "You keep expecting me to be someone I'm not! And I hate it! I absolutely hate it!"

"Go to your lily pad NOW!"

"NO!"

Robin hopped out of the lily pad, in a rush of green, fast enough to outpace any adult. Robin's ma sobbed loudly in the lily pad. Grandma sighed softly in sorrow, as mosquitoes buzz finally started up again, and the crickets chirrup could be heard.

Slowly she made her way towards where Robin was probably hiding- his path was easy enough to follow.

She found him, curled up in a small mud shallow, watching a small trickle of clear water flow by. "You look mighty depressed sonny."

"Oh Grandma- I think I just ruined it with ma. What am I going to do now? There's nowhere else I can go."

"Nonsense- I think both of you needed to say what you said- you both were right. I'd of preferred if you said it in a little more calm way, but no matter." The banjo plucked softly at a tune Robin couldn't recognize. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"A-About what?"

"Muppet Theaters. The Muppets there, the people you saw- how it all ended."

"Ended." He rolled the world around, tasting every syllable. "I-I guess it started with the smaller time muppets. The ones that only came one in awhile. They weren't getting paid, so they stopped coming. And once we lost those… well- Rizzo and his gang of rats moved out first among the main Muppets. Rizzo apologized, told Gonzo he didn't want to leave…"

"But he had too."

"Yeah. He had too. After Rizzo left, Bean Bunny, and the penguins left, and nobody knew how to end skits anymore, not that it mattered because nobody was doing skits anymore, and most of the chickens left… Old Statler and Waldorf across the street that used to attend Muppet Theaters would stand outside of the door every week, rain or shine. Now they only do it once a month."

"Aren't those two the old hecklers?"

"Yeah… But I think deep down they really enjoyed it. Especially since they would save up all their rotten fruit to toss at Fozzie. There was a betting pool on what they'd bring each week."

Robin laughed, "Sometimes the fruit wouldn't be that rotten; like one time in the middle of summer they brought a really good, ripe watermelon! Only part of it was damaged, so we ate it for dinner."

He looked so wistful, but at the same time, so sad. "But this summer, everything just fell apart."

"After Rizzo and the smaller muppets left, who was next?"

Robin chewed carefully on the question for a moment, face perfectly blank, not letting his true emotions escape in a fine theater manner. "I don't think I'll answer now. Maybe… Maybe… one day. But for now, I- I need to get back to Ma. Apologize."

He hopped away slowly, shoulders drooping. He didn't look forward to this, and quite frankly, she didn't blame him. Harsh words, and even harsher truths had been exposed, when not even a bond of trust had been formed.

It was going to be rough on both sides.

She wished for a moment that her son would get his head out of the clouds, and realize that there were Muppets depending on him.


	3. Rowlf Leaving

A banjo strummed softly in the cool summer air; mosquitoes hummed softly, attempting to keep out of the way of hungry frogs, as fish splashed through out the water, gaily chasing each other.

Next to the banjo playing grandma was a young frog, happily humming along to the music, his light mood a welcome contrast to the earlier moodiness.

Grandma balanced on the cusp of a question, a question she had been slightly curious to know, but hadn't asked yet since the first time young Robin had claimed it was too soon.

"So Robin-" When subtlety wouldn't work go straight for the straightforward question- "Who was left in that house after the small time Muppets left?"

A nearby tree grew an icicle in that stony silence. "Grandma- I-"

"You need to talk about it sonny, or the pain will never leave you."

"You sound like Rowlf!" Robin complained, frowning unhappily, earlier good mood now forgotten. "Before-" He stopped, thinking it over.

Grandma watched in pleasant happiness as the emotions and thoughts crossed Robin's face, in an interesting scurry of emotions. First anger, slowly replaced by belligerence, giving way to thoughtfulness; and finally, acceptance. "You're right. And Rowlf is right. Normally Rowlf would be the one I talk about this, but… he hasn't said a word since Jim Henson died."

It was interesting that the young frog kept referring to the human by his full name, but she supposed Robin had to of known the human at least slightly. "Go on. Rowlf- he left next, didn't he?"

"…Yeah. Dr. Teeth went with him as well. Actually, it was more like Rowlf slipped out…"

_Dr. Teeth and his band broiled in chaos and noise; muted and tired noise then their usual happy blaring, but at least that noise was still there. Not for too much longer however. That much at the very least was certain._

_Robin clung to the railings of the stairs, peering down steps to where Dr. Teeth stood; his band members encircled him, carrying their instruments- the Muppet van was parked outside. "We'll take the van on down near the theater and leave it there Kermit._"

_"You don't have too," Kermit protested weakly in response, his eyes reflecting part of his desperateness. Behind him, a brown dog, carrying a single doggie bag with a few of his toys, and the bust of Beethoven under one arm snuck past._

_Up above, Robin's sharp eyes tracked Rowlf's steady, but wandering, path to the door, as Animal cried loudly, clinging desperately to a pillar of marble. Miss Piggy was upstairs in her own room, refusing to come down and say goodbye to the members of the band._

_Dr. Teeth looked up, eyes falling on Robin on the stairs. He smiled and waved at the muppet- Robin waved half-heartedly back, as he glanced down at the gathering crowd, saying sad goodbyes. Gonzo, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Bunsen and Beaker, and Sweetums were the only other Muppets left in the house at this point._

_"No Kermit; the van is yours. We'll be signing up for another one of those gigs that Scooter and Pepe recommended to us."_

_Kermit nodded slowly, almost sadly. Robin watched as Rowlf walked straight out the door, vanishing from sight. He didn't call out- Rowlf's own grief had been hanging hard and heavy over him, and truthfully there was nothing none of the other Muppets could do. When the comforter needed comfort, what was a Muppet supposed to say?  
><em>

_Robin hopped down the stairs, circling around to the side door. If he were lucky, he'd be able to catch up to Rowlf one last time._

_Like a blur he hopped through the lawn, cutting corners and jumping over bushes. He hopped over one last bush, sliding to a halt in front of a small wooded area- Rowlf liked to play his harmonica, or other portable instruments here, using the seclusion of the woods to howl to his hearts content. _

_"Rowlf?" His quiet voice broke the silence, as members of the Electric Mayhem began to pour out of the house and onto the bus. _

_The dog's head appeared around one tree, cocking inquisitively. Underneath his eyes were heavy bags. Robin took one leap into the dogs arms, holding on tightly, breathing in deep. Rowlf smelled like earth undertones, of old musty paper, newly dried ink, but most of all, he smelled like music. "I'll miss you uncle Rowlf. Goodbye, and goodluck." Robin placed a quick peck on the dogs cheek, before speeding off._

Grandma's eyebrows went up- Robin was very stingy with those he addressed as Aunt or Uncle- Mainly because he had been practically raised with his uncle Kermit. Uncle to Robin had the same connotation parents would have to just about anyone else. "You like Rowlf don't you?"

"Yeah, like him. He's a good uncle. You could sit and talk to him for hours, and he wouldn't get bored, or need to go somewhere else. Kind of like Beauregard- I hope he's doing alright."

"He probably is. I've heard about him from Kermit. It sounds like he's doing just fine."

"You heard from Uncle Kermit?" Hope and disappointment warred for dominance.

"I sent him a letter- and got one that he mailed awhile back. It's been lost in the mail for quite some time. Do you want to see-"

"NO!" Robin sniffled, disappointment winning over. "I don't."

Grandma simply nodded. "So, go on about Rowlf."

"Rowlf? Well…"

_The frog hid behind a bush, head in his arms, shaking from disbelief. He had actually called someone from Muppet Theaters 'Uncle'. He had done it- "Hello Rowlf, I thought you might attempt to leave quietly. I heard what Robin called you- you sure you don't want to stay?"_

_Rowlf must have nodded, for a moment later, a heavy sigh echoed in the small clearing. "I see." Kermit was never a good liar (that's why he had Scooter do it for him) and judging from his tone he didn't see._

_Robin peeked through the bushes in time to see Rowlf pat Kermit on the shoulder, and pull from his doggie bag, a small harmonica. It was his only instrument he had on him, and as he walked down the street, the sad mournful tune hummed to the street, as if encouraging everyone to sing. _

_Kermit softly spoke the words. "Country road, take me home/ to the place, I belong. Muppet Theaters, the muppets there- Country road, take me home."_

_The green frog with the fringed collar stared after the dog for a long moment, before softly whispering, "Goodbye."_

Robin stopped there, and Grandma was surprised by how much time had passed. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the trees, long fingers of red streaking across the sky in a brilliant display of colors. Off in the distance Robin could hear his mother caling for him, and he stood. "Sorry Grandma, but I gotta go- I promised Ma I'd be home every day in time for dinner from now on, if she stopped pushing so much for me to get along with my siblings in other ways."

Grandma nodded, shooing him off with a flap of her hand- the uneasy truce the two parties had made was better then nothing, and at the very least a platform for them to build off on.

It was better then nothing.

* * *

><p>The blue ghost stalked through the rafters of the theater, every nerve on edge. Nobody had told him anything. They had all simply left in a rush, abandoning a play in the middle, and not closing the performance.<p>

The abandoned performance lingered in the air for awhile, before being quietly closed out- he could sense that it was a single Muppet, saying goodbye.

He snarled at the birds roosted in on the rafters- with a startled squawk, they disappeared in a flurry of feathers. If his hands were substantial enough, he'd be leaving claw marks in the floor. For although the performance may have been put to rest, the bad feelings created when the performance was brought to a halt had not been.

And, as a spirit, bound to the place where he had died, at least mentally, the feeling of ever increasing doom and gloom; a feeling of being abandoned was beginning to settle over the theater. Even the regulars, precious few there were, had given up, sadly giving a goodbye to the theater.

Kermit- all of this was _Kermit's_ fault. His fault that the theater was so dark, and so mournful. And he would make the frog **pay**.

"I don't care how and when Kermit, but I shall get my revenge. This theater shall go down- and I **will not** be bound here any longer."

His ghost moved further into the depths of the darkness, as the dragon Muppet murmured vengeful curses upon those that had dared abandon this theater. "May all of your future jobs be empty and hollow."

The last speck of light flickered out.


	4. Gonzo's Lament

Robin was being forced to see a therapist. The large bullfrog had a thin, scraggly beard, and unlike Rowlf who would play music when he talked and actually listened, this therapist would sit in heavy silence, looming above him in condemning silence.

Thick lips pulled back in thoughtfulness, as Robin sat in his chair, staring the bullfrog defiantly in the eye. _I've faced bigger Muppets then **you**__. You don't scare me a bit._

"Sooo, I think our session –growrk- has ended for the day young Robin." The bullfrog shifted its ponderous weight on the lilypad, its giant eyes staring down at the young frog. Robin nodded quietly, and was hopping away, when the bullfrog called out to him, one last time. "Oooh, and Robin? I suggest –gwooork- that you participate in the talent show your teacher is putting on."

Small shoulders drooped in response, a small mutter fitful in its response. "Join? But- I don't wanna… I don't want to sing anymore, and I don't play any instruments. The bike is gone now… I don't have anything left…"

A warm hand descended on his shoulder, and his grandmas soothing voice cut through his thoughts. "Then sing my boy. Not theatrically, not anything else. Just simply sing to the world, and let them know how you feel."

"But- part of it is that you have to write why you chose this particular piece." Robin's eyes closed in pain. "I- I don't think I can Grandma."

"Yes you can." It was amazing, Robin reflected, that a single old frog could be so much more inspiring then a therapist with a degree. "I think it would help you quite a bit."

"Help me with what?"

"Who left after Rowlf and the Electric Mayhem Robin?" A pang shot through the young frog. "What song would they sing?"

Wide, sad eyes stared up at her, eyes that held a sorrow and wisdom no frog his age should have, mixed with the emotional immaturity of someone so young. Gently she tapped him on the head. "Think about it young padefrog."

She swept off, in time to miss the whisper, "But all the puns are gone grandma. At least for me."

* * *

><p>Roars of delight filled the large meadow, as firefly's danced among the waving grass. A log performed as a perfect stage, a perfect vantage point for anyone who wished to perform, and for anyone who wished to see.<p>

Grandma clapped in approval, croaking her wild joy at the contestants' performances. Yes, they were slightly off tune, yes they made mistakes, but the entire performance had been one sea of funny jokes and laughter and silly songs that she had no doubt that even Kermit smiling in joy and approval.

"And next up on the program, is Robin the Frog!"

Robin hopped out to thunderous applause. Everyone knew him as the poor frog that had been depressed lately, and each member held their breath over what he would give them next.

The young frog didn't stutter or stumble, he simply walked up to his place, and bowed theatrically. "Ladies and Gentlemen- thank you for coming out tonight!" Without really realizing it, he fell back to old theater techniques to grab attention. A flashy wave of the hand, and a loud booming voice.

"As you know, each of us have to state why we choose our particular sketch or song, and share it with the audience. And so far everyone has had a grand old time! There's been music, laughter, art, and so many other shows that leave you in stitches and laughing. It reminds me of a friend back at the theater. His name is Gonzo. Gonzo the Great actually, but just Gonzo to friends. He was amazing." As Robin spoke, in the background, completely unnoticed, the teacher scurried to rig up what Robin wanted to play.

"Every day he'd bring laughter, ignoring pain in his pursuit for art. He'd fly high in the sky, without wings, and come down maybe not without a scratch, but be much happier for it." Robin gulped, almost stuttering. "But then, every once in a while, when nobody was looking, when the lights were off, and watchers had gone home; when only family surrounded him, he would come out with something a little slower. A little more poignant. Most of those blessed with seeing that softer side remember it well."

The teacher gave thumbs up in the background, and Robin spread his arms out, starlight and firefly light bathing him in its glow. "So, I'd like to dedicate this song, to the one, the only, The Great Gonzo!"

The soft strands of music picked up there, quiet, thoughtful, a sharp contrast to the fun and laughter filled skits of before. Robin stood on the log, staring off, over yet into the audience.

I walked across an empty stage  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the boards beneath my feet  
>Sat by the cannon and it made me complete<p>

_Gonzo smiled sadly at the chicken beside him, juggling the case full of clothing and her nest awkwardly. It had been several months of grounded living, and he… was tired and yet used to it. "Gonzo?" Kermit's tired, yet unsurprised voice spoke from the head of the stairs. Gonzo took a deep breath- now it was time to begin the hard part._

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

_"Hey Kermit." Gonzo nodded in his direction, as a sleepy young frog squirmed its way onto a stair. "Sorry that we're taking off on you so soon, but, well, unless we leave shortly, we're not gonna have enough money to start our new business." Dark shadows flickered across Kermit's eyes at that simple statement._

I came across a fallen cannon  
>I felt the bronzen metal looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

_"New business?" The frogs tone was mild, but the curiosity at the very least real enough. "You're leaving as well Gonzo?"_

_"Aww, you know me Kermit, I have to be up and flying, I need to move- to see the world, to see the sights and the sounds. Yeah, now that I look back, I guess me becoming a Bombay movie star is impossible, but well… I gotta have some way of providing chicken feed for Camillia here. Even if it means giving up my dream. In a way, the theater being shut down was a bit of a boon- I've gotten over most of my flying urges now."_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

_Fozzie peeked around the stairs, wondering at the noise. His entire posture drooped as he recognized the surefire signs- somebody was moving out- and this time, it hit closer to the heart then before. Kermit descended down the stairs. "You don't have to go."_

_"We can't mooch off of you forever. I need something exciting- something scintillating!"_

_KABOOM! The explosion echoed eerily among empty hallways as two scientists began to make their way to the doorway, carrying suitcases. "Bunsen? Beaker? You two as well?"_

_"Well, we promised that we'd help Mister Gonzo in his new business venture for the time being- isn't that right Beakie?"_

_The lab assistant nodded quickly, gesturing to the suitcases they were carrying. "After that we're thinking about going out to test our nuclear knowledge."_

_Gonzo nodded, as Kermit considered locking the two away in his basement for the good of the world. His mouth opened to mention something that would probably entice them to stay, when Robin stood up, an utterly resigned look on his face. "Goodbye Gonzo." The young frog hugged the whatever tightly. "Bye Doctor Honeydew. Bye Beaker." Hugs went to the two scientists as well, and the frog stepped back. "Good luck."_

_Kemit descended to the last stair, and picked up Robin, staring the three in the eyes. "Good luck."_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

_Gonzo smirked as he turned around. In typical Gonzo fashion, he was leaving at dawn. The fresh breeze billowed in through the door, and the Whatever laughed, arms rising into the air. "Let's go Camillia!"_

_The chicken clucked softly, glancing over her shoulder at the lone frog in the doorway. Bunsen tapped the frog on the shoulder- "Oh, and I left you behind a gift- you'll need it now that there's no one to take care of all of Miss Piggy's needs!"_

_The scientist laughed, and gestured to his lab assistant holding three suitcases. "Let's go Beakie!"_

_None of them looked back. The nearly asleep Robin felt wetness on his arm, as green arms held him close. _

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

The song ended, the last note lingering on the warm summer air. Robin left the log, a small stain that smelled of salt left behind.

* * *

><p>Two old Muppets stared up at the theater. It was beginning to crumble now, the already in disrepair theater gone to the rats literally. One said rat scurried out of the abandoned theater, tail flicking in disgust. "Honestly, ever since Rizzo left, this place isn't worth it anymore. There's no food left."<p>

"Yeah, but it's a good place to build nests. It's not like anyone is going to do anything to this place now." The two rats laughed together, vanishing into the darkness.

Still, the two old Muppets stood there. "Hey, Statler?" Waldorf's tone, low and soft, spoke.

The smaller Muppet grunted, eyes fixated on the darkness ahead. "Do you remember?" Statler's eyes closed in pain at the question. Did he remember? Of course. The songs, the rag times, the vaudeville acts. The roar of laughter as they finished, the cheers and the clapping, the roar for an encore. "We started here. A Vaudeville act- one of the very first."

"Well those days are over you old fool." The grumble lacked its customary sharpness, and instead held bitterness. "We're just a couple of old men reduced to shouting down complaints to an almost empty theater and a bunch of idiots."

But the theater wasn't always empty. And it hurt to watch it slowly fall to pieces. It was far better to tear it down in one go.

"Soo- Know any stupid villains to use?"

"Stupid? What other kind is there?"

"DO-HO-HO-HO!"

* * *

><p>an: Check back thursday or friday for the next chapter!


	5. Fozzie's Sorrow, and Scooter's Goodbye

Grandma plucked gently at the strings, eyes unfocused, staring off into the distance. It promised to be a brilliant, bright day, yet somehow she couldn't quite help the melancholy music that drifted out from her banjo.

She sighed softly, one flipper covering the strings to bring the music to an abrupt stop. As the discordant note jangled on the morning air, she found herself tackled by a fast moving ball of sobbing, shaking green. "By the swamp- what's wrong Robin?" She quickly moved the banjo to one side, and brought her arms around the small frog.

The thin body shook and trembled from the desperate, wheezing sobs of sorrow. "Oh Robin, what happened? Come on, you can tell your Grandma anything." She patted his back, a trick she had learned from taking care of so many tadpoles, but the motion only made Robin sob harder.

"I thought I was done with dealing with temper tantrums." She murmured softly to herself, as her mind worked overtime to figure out some way- any way at all- to calm down Robin.

"Robin-"

"I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped out! I didn't _mean _too Grandma!"

Ice slipped into her heart, cold and dark. Once again, the delicate situation of Robin with his family had fantastically blown up- "Uncle Kermit is going to hate me forever!"

What?

"Uncle…Kermit? Kermit called?"

"Uh-huh." Robin sniffled, one flipper scrubbing at the snot and tears. "He called on your phone…"

Despite her consternation, a slow smile spread across her face. What she wouldn't give to have a recording of _that_ conversation! Oh boy, the fireworks that must have gone off! The dumbfounded tone to Kermit's voice; the boiling rage of Robin; the sheer Muppety anger that pulsed through them- the conversation promised to have been a very, very good laugh.

"I-I-I yelled at him, and t-t-told him I ha-hated him. Bu-But I didn't m-mean too!" The words, mixed up in between sobs, stuttered out.

Grandma couldn't quite help the laugh. "No, don't worry Robin. He would never hate you- or any of his crew really. Even now, I can promise you that each of you hold a special part in his heart. If any of you ever truly needed help, he'd be there in a minute."

Robin was sitting up now, looking at her with an expression close to awe on his face. "You really think so Grandma?"

"Think so? I _know_ so. Don't you have any faith in him? Haven't you known him your whole life?"

Robin looked down, murmuring, "I- I didn't ever think that he would let Muppet theaters break up. I didn't think he would shut himself away, and I most especially didn't think that he'd do _that_…"

He trailed off, quietly staring down at the ground. Grandma's eyes softened as she gathered him up into her lap. "Robin, shall I tell you something? Your uncle loves bad jokes."

"Oh, I already knew that." Robin's deadpan reply threw her for a loop. "Fozzie was the king of bad jokes and the two of them were best friends. Though, Fozzie was actually a pretty good singer." A distant smile crossed his face.

Grandma nodded thoughtfully- "Let me guess, he was the next to go?"

An almost imperceptible shiver ran down his back. "Yes."

Silence for a few moments, before she gently questioned, "Want to tell me about it?"

Robin nodded simply, snuggling back into her arms. "We'll skip the italics this time, and go straight for the line break."

* * *

><p>The brown bear nervously wrung the hat in his hands, looking from side to side. Across the hallway, and two doors to the right was Scooter's doorway. The half-parrot teen was busy attempting to sort out unused scripts and ideas that had never hit the theater.<p>

Once upon a time he would've walked right on over, helping Scooter out, talking about a time when they would start the theater again.

Now every sound echoed eerily among empty hallways, as dust slowly gathered and collected in abandoned rooms. Fozzie hardly dared to go out of his room anymore. Every time he did someone was leaving.

Speaking of leaving-

A few crashes rang out from Scooter's room; followed by the teens voice grunting, "Get in! Get in!"

It sounded suspiciously like someone was packing- and Fozzie couldn't find it in his heart to ask him to stay. Now when he had a bit of a more pressing question to ask. Gently he knocked on the door.

The room fell silent for a few moments, until Fozzie called, "Scooter, it's me! Let me in, would ya?"

The door creaked open squeakily, like it hadn't been used for several years- and it hadn't. Most of the time Scooters room was open for any to enter, as either way, someone would be coming on in to pick up their script, or some sort of paper they inevitably left in Scooters room.

"Fozzie? What are you-"

"I- I wanted to see those scripts." Fozzie nearly whimpered, but continued on softly, "Before I leave."

The door had only been open a crack, but at Scooters dumbfounded expression, the door decided to move back into its most comfortable position- wide open. Inside the room, only paper could be seen. None of the nick-nacks or nostalgic items- not even a shred of clothing could be seen on the floor.

On the large bed lay two suitcases, both filled to the bursting. "So then- you're leaving too?" Fozzie smiled weakly, groping desperately for a joke.

It was a testament to how much his joke brain had shriveled in the time of non-practice that he could not think of a single one. "I-Yeah. Uncle… Uncle said I should find a job somewhere else. He reminded me that I wasn't allowed to laze about." Scooter laughed harshly, and Fozzie kept silent.

Many Muppets didn't have the greatest of home lives. Fozzie didn't ask, and nobody ever said. All that mattered was that they were together. Emphasis on _were_. "Well, I think I'm loosing my touch as a comedian; so I guess I need to leave, get out a little- see the world."

Scooter nodded, turning to the stacks. "I have all the copies of the scripts of ones we were supposed to do, the rough outlines of the ones we eventually did, and ideas for ones we were going to do. I would offer you a digital copy of all of them, but well- I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"I know what you mean." Fozzie nodded sharply, and his paw stretched out to the pile. "I'll take the ones we haven't done. Who knows, maybe I'll make my own group!"

Scooter grinned at the image, a fleeting grin that faded far too quickly. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Kermit stood at the head of the stairway staring down at the two Muppets leaving. Idly he wondered if the distant sound of shattering was his heart or Miss Piggy. He hoped it was Miss Piggy- it was easier to replace mirrors then it was to replace a broken heart, and it had already been broken enough.

"Fozzie?" His voice cracked on the last syllable, and the bear flinched, as if struck by one of Suggs mallets. "You too Fozzie."

The bear pulled off his hat, holding it to his chest, "Aww, Kermit, I don't want to leave, but you know what ma always said- if you don't exercise your funny joint then it'll disappear."

A tart, angry response nearly made its way out of Kermit, stopped at the last second by sudden, dreadful overwhelming indifference. "Fine."

Fozzie took a step back at that perfectly dead tone. "Go ahead and go Fozzie. I wish you luck."

The bear nodded quickly, backing up to his waiting suitcase, before pausing and taking a few steps forward to pull the frog into a fierce, tight hug. "I'm sorry Kermit." _I'm sorry that I can't help more, sorry that I have to leave, sorry that I'm not a good friend-_

"It's okay Fozzie." _Thank you. Thank you for everything._

"But-" _I don't want to go._

"I know. Go ahead Fozzie. Good luck." _Goodbye._

"I…Bye Kermit." _See ya later._

Silence.

Fozzie turned away, picked up his suitcases, and took a deep breath. A fresh wind blew in from the doorway, filling the air with hopes and dreams. For a brief second, he could almost imagine it; being back on the road, in his Studebaker, him and Kermit, singing out to the world.

The moment passed as quickly as it came, leaving behind only bitter ashes of defeat. "Come on Scooter. I'll give you a lift in my Uncles car."

"Oh, is he dead?"

"No, just hibernating."

The door swung shut on the leaving Muppets.

And nobody noticed the young frog standing in the kitchen doorway, with the final report card of the year, complete with all A's.

* * *

><p>Robin yawned tiredly, leaning back into his Grandma's arms. If he had eyelids, now would be the time when they would droop. As it was, he simply snuggled in to the cool warmth of an older frog.<p>

"Did Kermit cry?"

"No. But… Fozzie did. Once he was outside. He sobbed for a good minute. Uncle Kermit went into his room and didn't come out for awhile. But he wasn't sobbing. I would hear him."

Grandma supported the banjo on top of Robins lap, playing around the young frog- it was easy enough. Kermit used to climb in her lap all the time, watching her play. Robin watched the jumping strings, wondering if they would start complaining.

It had happened before.

"The rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me~" Robin sang along softly to the song, his voice low and sleepy. Grandma smiled softly, changing the song.

The beautiful day had changed by now, the once clear skies turned into a boiling gray soup pot. "I have a song for you Robin. Want to hear?"

"Sure Grandma."

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though rain pounds harshly against the pad,<em>  
><em>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though pain and trials have made you an unwanted stranger,<em>  
><em>the firflies light, your childish delight,<em>

_and I'm here tonight-_

_and someday you'll know_  
><em>that nature is so<em>  
><em>the same pain that draws you near me<em>  
><em>shall fade over time,<em>  
><em>and eventually you will see-<em>  
><em>That the beautiful thing, have not gone away,<em>

_They were only hiding._

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<em>  
><em>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though fear makes creatures of our trees<em>  
><em>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand<em>  
><em>and I am here tonight<em>

_for you know, once even I was a_  
><em>little child, and I was afraid<em>  
><em>but a gentle someone always came<em>  
><em>to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<em>  
><em>and to give a kiss goodnight<em>

_well now I am grown_  
><em>and these years have shown<em>  
><em>that pain's a part of how life goes<em>  
><em>but it's dark and it's late<em>  
><em>so I'll hold you and wait<em>  
><em>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_  
><em>the rain'll be gone in the morning<em>  
><em>but I'll still be here in the morning<em>

Robin smiled at Grandma as the last note lingered in the air, whispering softly to her, "Can you teach me that song? I want to sing it to Uncle Kermit when I go to see him again."

The pain that had once pierced a young heart was finally beginning to heal.

Kermit stared at the disconnected phone, stunned into silence by the sudden tirade that had lashed out against him, unable to quite believe that Robin, his darling little _nephew_ Robin had said all of that.

"Kermit?" The familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned to face his friend- his friend that had come back. "Is something the matter?"

"I- Yes. I guess once we save the theater I have a visit to make to some relatives of mine."

Kermit gently placed the phone back, casting it one last look. Pretty soon he was going to be far too busy to take phone calls from family. _I'm sorry Robin. The only person I never said goodbye too was you. But now… I don't want to. I want to say hello. I don't want to say goodbye ever again- only goodnight._

* * *

><p>an: Check back Monday for the next chapter!


	6. A Quiet Interlude

_A Quiet Interlude_:

Grandma hummed happily as she entered into the room, glancing around- there were signs of Robin's little rampage, including a few extra touches that had gone noticeably untouched upon by Robin.

After all, the phone had been pulled out of its socket and tossed into the garbage can. She smiled as she lifted the phone out of the trashcan and plugged it back in. The answering machine beeped softly, it's robotic tone saying, "You have One New Message."

One froggy eyebrow, inasmuch as frogs had eyebrows, rose. "A new message?"

She pressed play, and the machine went silent for a moment, before Robin's tiny voice spoke up. "-ello? This is the Frog Residence."

Robin must have gotten to the phone at the last second, in time for the machine to begin recording. "Robin! This is your uncle Kermit-"

"I hate you." The reply blasted over Kermit's fumbling greeting, aiming straight for the heart. "I hate you uncle Kermit. You're the most selfish, stupidest uncle in the world. You always-"

"Wait, what- Robin? Robin, would you please listen to me for a few moments? I want to tell you something-"

"NO! I won-" The message cut off there in perhaps the greatest of all letdowns. Grandma stared at her crappy answering machine in disgust- it only held a certain amount of time, but couldn't it telll that this was a conversation of a lifetime?

"You are a horrible answering machine."

"Hey, don't blame me- I'm just doing my job. Besides, you ought to be glad- there were some choice words in that kids rant that no kid should know." The answering machine fell quiet with an irate bleep, simmering in anger over doing its job. Grandma sighed as she sat down on the cushioned chair.

"Well, at least Robin had a chance to say his piece." She casually leaned over to flick on the old black and white television. Comfortingly an old soap began to play, serious and at the same time funny.

"Nothing like a hot cup of mosquitoes tea to calm an old frogs nerves." The cup reached up to her mouth to take a gentle sip, when suddenly-

A felt covered being appeared onscreen. The cup paused- there hadn't been a muppet onscreen or in public eye for a long time now. He had on glasses, and was slightly familiar somehow.

"This breaking news is just in! The Muppets Show is said to be making a comeback, in the form of a Muppet Telethon- when pressed for details, we were repeatedly told, that such a thing may or may not in fact be happening. On a related note, temperatures are rising across the globe, and several nasty fights have broken out because of the extreme heat-"

"CALL ME FAT DO YA? HI-YAH!" A whatnot flew through the air, crashed into the Newsman, and the channel proceeded to switch back to the regularly scheduled soap.

"Is-Is this what my son tried to call me about?" Grandma murmured, carefully placing her cup to the side.

"Don't ask me." The answering machine grumbled back.

"Oh shut up you. I need to go find Robin to tell him the news."

On screen the image flickered between several breaking news images- a Plumbing Company being blown up, an anger management facility being broken into- all the while, a single lone Muppet furiously attempted to report on the news as things continued to fall upon his head.

It went largely ignored as Grandma hurried off to find her nephew.

* * *

><p>Robin placed down the final and last card in the deck, as his sister pouted adorably, hoping that her younger brother might just let her win. "Aww, come on Robin, go easier on me, I'm just a beginner."<p>

"But you're older then me sis." Robin, quite reasonably, pointed out. "Besides, this is War. You haven't even seen half of the card games I know."

"Huh? How many are there?"

"Well, I can always pull out my uno deck if you think someone will join us-"

"Robin!" The voice drifted out across the swamp. Instinctively Robin ducked, while rising to his tiptoes to dodge anything that came his way. "Robin!"

"Yeah Grandma?"

"Come see what's on the news!"

"Huh? Whaaa-" Grandma easily hooked an arm around him, and lifted him. Robin curled up for a better balancing position, far too used to being randomly picked up and carried around by something bigger then him.

Though being hopped around was slightly new…

"There- look!"

Robin's confused eyes turned to the soap on television. "Grandma? Isn't this just reruns?"

"Wait while I change the channel…" Grandma pounded on the television hard- it spluttered, fizzed, and then changed channels.

"And it looks like we have a new information concerting the Muppet Telethon!"

Robin went from sitting on the ground confused to pressed up against the television in confusion in point five seconds flat. "M-Muppet Telethon? Really Newsman?"

"Yes really. Now then, in unrelated news, stock market prices for watermelons continue to fall drastically-" Watermelons piled on top of the luckless reporter. Robin sighed sadly- Newsman never did learn, but he was very dedicated to his craft.

"Muppet Telethon. I guess that means their cleaning out the theater now, doesn't it. And… And getting the scripts- Scooter would still know where all the old scripts are. But still… Cleaning Muppet Theaters… The Lights, the stars-"

Robin's tone was reverent as he stared at the television- there wasn't any real news on it, not the news he wanted, but that didn't matter. "Muppet Show… is coming back."

"Yes it is. And I think you have a choice to make young man. Do you stay here in the swamp, or do you return to your Uncle Kermit?" Grandma paused, before continuing on, "It might only be temporary you know. One last streak of brilliance before he completely burns out."

Robin's head slowly turned to her, expression downcast. "Well… I-" Ma and Dad skidded into the doorway in time to get the next commercial saying that Muppet Theater was back in business. "I want to go back. I want to at the very least say goodbye to Uncle Kermit, if this is all nothing more then a false start."

Grandma smiled as she nodded. "I thought you might say that. So how about kiddos- you willing to let your son leave again?"

Ma mutely knelt down next to Robin, her gaze locking on his. He looked small and fragile- he was young and impressionable, and she didn't want him to grow up wrong. She wanted to be a good mother.

She was reaching that point, a point where Robin's heart and hers were finally reconnecting. "I- I don't want you to go Robin." Disappointment filled his eyes, but he didn't argue.

"I don't want to, but I know you need too. You left behind a big part of your heart in Muppet Theaters, and I think its time I recognized that. So… So go ahead. Go back to your uncle Kermit. I'm not going to stop you- but remember something for me, okay? You're **my son**. And I always, have, and always will, love you."

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_  
><em>And heaven accept you when it's time to go home<em>  
><em>May you always have plenty, the glass never empty<em>  
><em>And know in your belly, you're never alone<em>

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_  
><em>As every year passes, they mean more than gold<em>  
><em>May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble<em>  
><em>And know when you stumble, you're never alone<em>

_Never alone, never alone_  
><em>I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown<em>  
><em>Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye<em>  
><em>My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone<em>

_Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted_  
><em>I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow<em>  
><em>So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you<em>  
><em>Wrap my love around you, you're never alone<em>

_Never alone, never alone_  
><em>I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown<em>  
><em>Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye<em>  
><em>My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone<em>

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_  
><em>And heaven accept you when it's time to go home<em>  
><em>So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you<em>  
><em>Wrap my love around you, you're never alone<em>

_Never alone, never alone_  
><em>I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown<em>  
><em>Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye<em>  
><em>My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone<em>  
><em>My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone<em>

The last note lingered on the air, and as Ma smiled at him, Robin found it in himself, to give her a spontaneous hug, one of the first. "I love you too ma. I always have. I just think Uncle Kermit needs me more."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "Yes, you're right. He does. Just keep that song close to your heart Robin, and remember; you have a home here in the swamp."

The young frogs head buried back into her shoulder, softly whispering, "I know… I know. I love you Ma. I never got to say it much, but I love you ma."

"I love you too dear. Why don't you go with Grandma to help pack your things."

Grandma took Robin by the flipper and led him out. Ma watched him go, with heavy eyes. Dad turned to her, harsh and demanding. "Why did you let him leave? You're the one who's been tearing yourself apart over not being a good mother."

"You reap what you sow. I sent Robin off because I couldn't handle him along with the rest of his brother and sisters, and you know what dear? I've found that I still can't handle him. Not in the same way however. Kermit's taken my place now, and nothing is going to change that."

"You simply say that because you haven't tried." The reply was harsh, but true, and she winced.

"Maybe I haven't, but how can I possibly say no?"

"It's good to tell your children no at times."

"But not now. Robin I think doesn't belong in the swamp any more then Kermit did. Trust me honey, I know. Spending this time with him… It's like I'm seeing Kermit as a child again."

He sighed harshly, arms reaching out to pull her close. "I guess then we got lucky to have such a special child, hmmm?"

"Yes. That's right. We are." She leaned against him, taking comfort in his solidarity. "Shall we go say goodbye to our child again?"

"…Just don't be surprised if one day Kermit comes to you to ask if he can adopt Robin."

She smiled weakly at that warning. "I know. Trust me, I know."


	7. The End

Robin eagerly and impatiently bounced in his seat, staring at his Grandma, trying to urge her to hurry up. Indiscreetly of course- Uncle Kermit would have a fit if he actually asked her to hurry it up, even if it was for a good cause.

"Grandma!"

"Hold your horseflies there young tadpole. These old bones only go so fast."

"That wasn't what happened when you picked me up and carried me off." Robin muttered it under his breath, soft enough that she couldn't hear, impatiently bouncing on one foot.

He _could_take the bus on his own- he'd done it often enough. He just didn't want to tell his parents, (or his uncle) who would probably freak out (especially his uncle).

The swamp dirt road had given way to smooth pavement, and quietness had given way to the sounds of buzzing cars. "Come on Grandma, the bus stop is right over there, and if we're lucky we'll get on before the Forgs and the Gorfs get on."

"The _what_?"

"…Never mind Grandma."

"Now look here-" A green fuzzy creature hurtled past her, and bounded onto the bus. Robin groaned, and tugged her on her arm.

"Come on, we gotta get on before the rest come. And if they call you a Grof, just say yes. It makes things easier." Robin briskly moved onto the bus, showing an exuberance that had been noticeably missing in the swamp.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she could see another Muppet wandering the streets-

Despite herself she couldn't help the smile. It seemed almost as if the world had been on pause ever since Kermit closed the theater- now Muppets began to wander the streets freely, almost daring anyone to mention anything.

Robin hopped up onto the bus, paid his bill, and looked at the bus driver. "I- Grover?"

"Hello, it is your loveable, furry blue monster here as your bus driver. I shall get you anywhere you need to go!"

Another fat blue Muppet sat in the seats, head buried in his hands. "Why me? Why me? Why me? WHY ALWAYS ME?" He sobbed at the sky, begging something, anything to help him.

Instead, the letter W appeared in the upper right corner. "Oooh, looks like the letter of the day has appeared. The letter… what is that letter anyways?" As Grover looked confused, someone pointed off ahead.

"Excuse me bus driver, we're about to hit a Walla Walla."

Grover yelped, eyes flying to the road, and jerking the wheel sharply to the right. Above them the letter floated mercilessly. Robin tugged at his Grandma's sleeve- "Let's get off on the next stop. Educational bus rides won't be very fast, and tend to be very distracting."

"If you say so…" Grandma cast a look around the bus, realizing that it was full of Muppets. "Where are these Muppets from?"

"Sesame Street- they must've taken a vacation." Robin perked up as they pulled into the next stop, and quickly pulled his Grandma off. It was turning out to be a full days worth of work.

It didn't take long before another bus rolled up beside them, full of humans. This time the two frogs were the ones given odd looks as they boarded the bus.

One person nudged another. "Is that Kermit?"

"No, can't be. They don't have the collar."

"Oooh, okay, now I see. You think its true?"

"Oh, I hope so. Trust me, I hope so."

Robin settled into an empty seat, humming happily as he pulled out a book, settling in for a long ride. Grandma smiled at the sight- he was a good tadpole, whatever else. "So Robin, I think you've left part of your story untold."

The happy mood took a Gonzo plunge into oblivion. "I don't wanna."

"Robin-"

"NO!" The reply was soft but vehement, and eyes stared down at the floor. "I don't wanna talk about Miss Piggy leaving…"

"You said you wanted to call her aunt, didn't you?"

"…Do we have to do this? Here? Now?"

"Yes. It's time to face the music and the truth Robin the Frog."

Robin winced at his full name, slumping against the backseat, book in his lap forgotten. "If you're sure…"

Grandma didn't even have to nod- Robin already knew the answer, and was already dragging his mind through the events of that horrible, horrible day. He curled up in his seat, mumbling, "It was such a beautiful day…"

* * *

><p>Miss Piggy breathed in deeply, surveying her room. It was a comfortably decorated room, not too lavish. The four-poster bed with silk sheets and quilted down comforters with the waterbed and goose filled pillows was quite comfortable. The velvet drapes blocked both noise and sunlight, with a huge walk-in wardrobe that held only a small fraction of the clothes she wore. The private bathroom off to the right held a Jacuzzi bath, big enough for a pig to swim in.<p>

All in all, a small, cozy, and comfortable bedroom.

Now however she faced a problem- "How on earth dose one pack all of this?"

Fu-Fu barked hopefully, tail wagging as it nudged the food bowl closer to her. "Not now Fu-Fu! You can get your food later. For now, moi will be figuring out what to pack. Not this dress, and certainly not that dress- it went out of fashion three days ago. Ugh, and this one is just tacky-"

Miss Piggy tossed clothing left and right in a brutal sorting of her clothing- she only had fifteen suitcases, and she still had other essentials to pack like makeup and her appliances.

All knickknacks and nostalgic items however were remaining firmly within the room to collect dust or swamp mud particles, or whatever was in this empty mansion. Only Kermit knew what all was in the mansion at any given time, and even then he only knew half of what was going on.

One hand paused on a beautiful wedding dress- one she had worn several times when attempting to coerce Kermit to marry her. She smiled at it, gently fingering the fabric.

Outside of her window, she could hear loud snoring- Sweetums had decided to take advantage of the warm summer sun to go ahead and nap- he was getting fat actually, with nothing to do.

She sighed as she pulled back her hair- what she wouldn't give to be able to sweat to cool down! As it was she could only hope that the air conditioner caught up soon. A gentle knock came at the door, and she paused in her frantic packing.

"Kermie?"

"Miss Piggy?" The voice was younger, quieter, less certain of itself then a certain frog, but it was a welcome voice nonetheless. The door creaked open slowly, and Robin peeked around the frame.

There was no change to his expression as he viewed the messy room- he had already guessed. "Do vous need something Robin?" Miss Piggy questioned sweetly, attempting to pat down her frazzled hair into something a little more beautiful.

"I- I wanted to ask if you could take Sweetums with you when you left- he's been really bored, and I know you're passing by a construction company… They could probably use him."

As he talked, he crumpled a piece of paper in his hand, and made a shot for her trashcan. It landed perfectly, and he was able to get it all out without once looking her in the eye.

"Well, moi was planning on using Sweetums to get my luggage to the car…" Piggy murmured softly, eyes locked on the young frog. All thing considering, he was taking this mighty well.

"Thanks Miss Piggy-" Robin turned to go.

"Wait! Robin, would you come here for a few moments?"

The frog turned to her confused, Piggy smiled sweetly- She would say goodbye to Kermit later, but for now, she had one last important duty to do. For in the crumbled up paper she could see a notice that frog scouts was canceled. She patted a clear spot next to her as she sat down on the waterbed.

Curious, Robin climbed up next to her, and she took a deep breath, "You know Robin, I'm leaving, just like everyone else-"

The composure robin had built up crumbled like sand. "Please don't go Miss Piggy- Uncle Kermit likes you best."

She smiled bitterly at that statement. _Oh what I wouldn't give if that was true!_Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Robin's fast paced babbling. "In fact, he once asked me if I wanted to call you Aunt Piggy, which I really do Miss Piggy. One day I want to call you Aunt Piggy and I- Miss Piggy?"

"Hmmm? Oh, ah ha ha ha- Sorry about that Robin. I was just thinking… But I think it's time that I go as well."

All hope died, and Robin turned away. Piggy gently rested a hand on top of his head, saying softly, "So, one last song, just for vous before moi goes."

_I `ll sera votre épaule  
>Lorsque vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à se pencher sur les<br>Soyez votre abri  
>Lorsque vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous voir à travers<br>I `ll être là pour vous transporter  
>I `ll y être<br>I `ll être le roc qui sera forte pour vous  
>Celui qui tiendra à vous<br>Quand vous sentez que la pluie tomber  
>Quand il s `aucun corps autre autour<br>I `ll sera_

It was probably bad taste to sing it in French, but the lyrics… If Robin knew the lyrics, if _Kermit_knew what the lyrics meant, neither would be too pleased. At least she doubted Kermit would be too pleased if he learned she was singing to his nephew a song a mother would sing.

"Miss Piggy?" Robin sounded so confused, and she simply smiled as she patted him on the top of the head.

"I'll tell you the lyrics when you're older…"

Robin nodded and slid off the bed- no doubt to say goodbye to Sweetums. Piggy watched him, go, softly singing the English lyrics.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
>Be your shelter.<br>When you need someone to see you through.  
>I'll be there to carry you.<br>I'll be there.  
>I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.<br>The one that will hold on to you.  
>When you feel that rain falling down.<br>When there's nobody else around.  
>I'll be.<em>

The door swung shut, and silence returned to the house.

* * *

><p>Robin cowered beneath the stairs, hands over where his ears would be located if he had any, trying to block out the sounds of Kermit and Piggy in the hallway arguing. "What do you mean I'm abandoning you?"<p>

"Miss Piggy, out of all people to leave I never expected you-"

"Well, if you'd been paying a bit more attention then maybe you'd of seen it coming-"

'Now look here Miss Piggy, I-"

"No, you listen here Frog!"

The fighting abruptly dropped three tones, as both moved into backstage manner- someone could hear them if they argued too loud. "FINE!"

Robin flinched as Kermit yelled, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"TOO LATE FROG! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Grandma pulled Robin into a gentle hug as his voice cracked, offering what little comfort she could. Robin murmured softly, "Three days later Ma and Dad came to pick me up."<p>

The bus slowly shuddered to a halt, and the bus driver leaned back, "Muppet Theater stop."

Robin an Grandma both looked up, and began to pull themselves to their feet, Robin murmuring softly, "Let's go."

Together they got off the bus, and Robin took a deep breath.

The theater was crumbling and old. Pieces of it were gone now, vanishing into history. Tape warning others to keep out was strewn across the ground- the lock on the door was gone.

Robin drew in a deep breath, and ever so faintly he could hear it- the sounds of music.

"It's time… to meet the Muppets, on the Muppet telethon tonight."

He bolted into the theater, leaving behind a bemused Grandma. She smiled as she entered the building- and the sounds of music caught and gathered her, welcoming her to the theater.

-End-


End file.
